There is a need in the printing industry to provide a cost-effective means of providing individual books, each comprising a plurality of pages of coated paper interspersed with a plurality of pages of newsprint paper. Such a book may comprise for example a TV book provided in association with a newspaper. It is desirable in such a book to have several pages of coated paper included in the book to accommodate and attract advertisers desiring glossy, multicolor advertising entries. In the past these books have been provided by separately printing, folding, and cutting one or more coated webs, placing the coated products in inventory, separately printing, folding, and cutting one or more newsprint webs, placing the newsprint products in inventory, and thereafter, at a convenient time and place, bringing the coated and newsprint products together in a stapling operation to provide the final book. This separate printing of the coated and newsprint webs, followed by the final stapling of the coated and newsprint products together to form the book, is extremely expensive and time-consuming.